1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mitt worn on a hand for use in cleaning, and in particular to a mitt for cleaning that is formed from a fabric that is electrostatically charged or can acquire a triboelectric charge upon rubbing a surface, or from a fabric that is rendered tacky by the application of a tackifying agent. The mitt has a compartment for a thumb on either side of a central axis of the mitt, allowing the mitt to be used on either hand. The present invention also relates to a method of producing such a mitt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mitts for dusting and cleaning have typically had several disadvantages. A common problem with prior mitts that incorporate a defined thumb compartment is the inability to use both sides of the mitt for cleaning without removing the mitt from one hand and placing it on the opposite hand. This is inconvenient because users typically prefer to place the mitt on their dominant hand for cleaning, so it is awkward to move the mitt to the other hand to allow use of both cleaning surfaces of the mitt. Typically, those mitts that were able to be used on either hand and were also capable of having both surfaces of the mitt used for cleaning had no separate thumb compartment, which led to difficulty in controlling the mitts. Upon wiping such a mitt across a surface, there is a tendency for the mitt to rotate around the hand, or slip off altogether. Another problem with prior dusting and cleaning mitts is the lack of their efficiency in picking up and retaining dirt, which was frequently only shifted from one place to another.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cleaning mitt that can be used on either hand, and allows both cleaning surfaces to be used on the same hand. Such a mitt should provide separate compartments for the thumb, in order to provide greater control during cleaning. Further, the mitt should be made of a material that attracts and traps dust and dirt to prevent it from being scattered.
The present invention addresses the foregoing needs in the art by providing a mitt for dusting and cleaning, and a method of forming such a mitt.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a mitt for cleaning comprises an opening for inserting a hand therein, a section for the palm of the hand, a section for fingers, and a compartment for a thumb on either side of a central axis of the mitt, wherein the mitt may be used on either hand.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method of forming a mitt for cleaning, comprising forming an opening for inserting a hand therein, forming a section for the palm of the hand, forming a section for fingers, and forming a compartment for a thumb on either side of a central axis of the mitt, such that the mitt may be used on either hand. Preferably, the mitt is formed from a fabric that is electrostatically charged or can acquire a triboelectric charge upon rubbing a surface, or from a fabric that is rendered tacky by the application of a tackifying agent.
By the design of these mitts, it is possible for the user to wear the mitt in such a way that the thumb is situated in one thumb compartment, and the little or fourth finger is situated in the other thumb compartment. The middle three fingers of the hand are then situated in the main compartment of the mitt. This arrangement is beneficial because it provides greater comfort and control of the mitt by eliminating the flap of fabric resulting from an empty thumb compartment when the fourth finger is placed in the main compartment of the mitt. Also, this arrangement provides better dexterity when dusting three-dimensional objects.